


The Effects of Arthur Catching Merlin 'in the act'

by aphfreak



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Dildos, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 17:19:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphfreak/pseuds/aphfreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur wakes up early one morning and when Merlin doesn't show up on time, he decides to pay him a visit. He catches him in the act. Enjoy! :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Effects of Arthur Catching Merlin 'in the act'

Arthur wakes up a little earlier than usual today, the light streaming through his windows and lighting up the room. He would have to start having Merlin close his curtains every night before bed from now on to avoid waking up so early. Deciding he might as well get up since his manservant would probably show up to wake him in no more than twenty minutes, he stumbles out of bed, feeling a little merciful today and goes to get himself dressed so Merlin won't have to help. By the time he is dressed (which took more time than he is willing to admit), the dark haired boy is still missing, so he decides to visit Gaius and see to why Merlin is still missing. 

The king makes his way down to the physician's quarters, knocking on the door ( _Mer_ lin, even  _I_  knock and I'm the bloody king) and waiting until Gaius calls back, saying to enter. He pushes the door open and steps into the room, seeing the old man working with some herbs. 

"Ah, hello, sire. What brings you here this morning?" he asks, briefly glancing up at the blonde-haired man as he continues with his work. 

"Looking for Merlin. Have you seen him yet this morning?" 

"Not yet, no. I assume he is in his room. You can go see if you would like," Gauis informs him as he walks towards the exit of the room, passing his king on his way. "If you'll excuse me, I must deliver these, seeing as Merlin is not up yet," he says before leaving Arthur alone. 

He crosses the room, making his way to Merlin's bedroom door, pausing outside of the wooden barrier. He thinks of all the times Merlin has simply barged into his room without knocking and decides to give him a taste of his own medicine. He turns the nob and pushes the door open, freezing immediately at what he sees.

* * *

Merlin wakes up earlier than usual, and since he knows it's early, he decides to finish what his dream about Arthur has started. Knowing that even though it is a tad early, he still doesn't have much time so opts to get right to it, tugging his tunic over his head and yanking his trousers down to his knees, his half-hard cock coming in to view.

He thrusts three of his fingers into his mouth, sucking and nibbling on the digits until they are thoroughly wet. As he drags his hand down to his lower half, he pauses to pinch each of his nipples with his spit-covered fingers, eliciting a moan from his lips. 

Not wanting to waste any more time, he spreads his legs, his left hand sliding between them and circling his entrance with one of his wet digits before pushing into himself. He gasps at the feeling, but, quickly recovering, pumps his finger in and out of himself before adding a second one and curls them inside of himself. His fingers brush against the bundle of nerves within himself, a moan slipping from his open mouth. 

Merlin allows his head to drop back on his pillow, his eyes pinching closed as he adds his third finger, scissoring them and working his hole open for what he is about to slide into his arse. Satisfied he has prepared himself enough, he promptly removes his fingers and reaches under his pillow, grabbing the prick-shaped wooden object he had bought for himself a few months ago. He slicks it up with a combination of his saliva and a small bottle of oil before placing the wooden object at his entrance. Rolling his lower lip into his mouth and biting down, he slowly slides it into himself, feeling the pleasant burn of himself being completely filled. 

Sighing contentedly, he begins thrusting the object in and out of himself roughly, angling it so it will hit his prostate as he does so. Quickening his pace, his right hand wraps around his leaking prick and begins jerking it determinedly. As he feels himself spiral closer to the edge, his balls becoming tight against his body, he feels a sudden draft in the room.

* * *

 

Arthur's mouth waters at the sight in front of him. Merlin looks absolutely gorgeous, fucking himself on that wooden dildo as he jerks himself off. As much as he loves seeing his servant like this, he knows he should say something. Anything to let Merlin know he is here. Or leave. Or perhaps join him. But he's frozen where he's standing, his eyes beginning to dilate with lust as he watches the naked man in front of him writhing in the pleasure he's giving himself.

Before Merlin can find his release though, his eyes suddenly pop open and land on a red-cheeked Arthur who's staring at him with wide eyes. He instantly releases his quickly softening cock and pulls out the dildo, throwing a blanket over his very exposed crotch. 

"Get out!" he shouts, his voice hoarse from his constant stream of moans that were toppling out of his mouth only moments ago. It simply wasn't done for a servant to shout at his master in this manner, but at this moment, those rules certainly did not apply.

Finally managing to move, the blonde mutters an apology before backing out of the room and shutting the door behind him. He stares at the door for a few moments, unbelieving of what had just happened. After briefly composing himself, he robotically turns and makes his way back to his chambers, his mind still racing with a thousand thoughts per second. 

He had just caught his manservant,  _Merlin_ , masturbating. And he really shouldn't have enjoyed it as much as he did. Of course, he had thought about Merlin in that way a couple of times before, but only in passing and usually when drunk. But  _now_ , well, he doubted the image of Merlin with his hand wrapped around his cock and his other working that wooden dildo in and out of his arse would disappear any time soon. 

 _Those hands. And that mouth._ Arthur groans as he imagined the feel of those perfectly plump lips around his cock. Just looking at that mouth, he knows Merlin would be brilliant at sucking cock. 

His thoughts were cut short, however, when a fully dressed and flushed Merlin enters his chambers,  _without knocking._ Hadn't he learned his bloodly lesson? Arthur was in no way a compromising position, but he _certainly_ could have been, especially after the delicious show Merlin had given him only minutes ago. 

He thinks about mentioning it, but decides against torturing the already extremely embarassed man further. So, he simply clears his throat, and asks in an exasperated voice, "Where is my breakfast, Merlin?"

The black-haired man clearly relaxes, his stiff shoulders loosening their muscles and his red face beginning to soften to a pink. "Right. Sorry, sire. I will be right back with that," he apologizes, his hands tucked behing his back formally before turning and heading towards the exit of the king's chambers.

"Oh, and Merlin?"

Merlin stops and turns expectantly, waiting for Arthur to continue. 

"After picking up my breakfast, you may have the rest of the morning off to take care of," he pauses to clear his throat, feeling extremely awkward, but he wasn't completely merciless, and he knew that being interrupted during a wank is hell. "any _business_ you may need to take care of."

Merlin grunts uncomfortably, the colour in his cheeks beginning to return. "Thank you, sire." 

 


End file.
